marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Skull (Avengers Assemble)
Summary The Red Skull, formerly known as The''' Iron Skull', and The '''Cosmic Red Skull', (real name Johann Schmidt), is the leader of an adept terrorist organization known as HYDRA, archenemy of Captain America and some years later formed the Cabal. Both groups' goal is global domination. He is a major antagonist throughout the series, specifically as the main antagonist of Season 1. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' Potentially '''8-C | '''Potentially 8-C''' with the Iron Skull's armor to High 6-A After inserting the Tesseract into the center plate of the Armor Name: '''Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull '''Origin: Avengers Assemble Gender: Male Age: Likely comparable Captain America (Avengers Assemble) Classification: Super Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Gifted Intellect | As same before plus his armor contains a variety of offensive weapons that are based on Iron Man's technology, Plus Cosmic powers grants him Self-Sustenance, Invulnerability, Flight, Regeneration higher than before, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation Attack Potency:' Potentially '''Building level '(He can go toe to toe on strength levels with Captain America in Hand To Hand Combat. He can even overpower him at certain times.) | Potentially '''Building level (The armor increased the Red Skull's degrading super-strength to such a degree that he was able to match Captain America in an equal fight.) to Multi-Continent level '''(He became so strong that, he was able to hit Hyperion and cause catastrophic injuries. Broke Captain America shield at pieces.) Speed: Hypersonic+''' reflexes/reaction time, Superhuman movement speed (Comparable to Captain America.) | Hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction time, Superhuman movement speed (The armor also helped restore his degrading speed to its super-soldier status.) to FTL reaction speed (He was able to react to any beings attacks, including Thor and Hyperion.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Comparable to Captain America, who has shown to be able to easily overpower other superhuman beings such as Atlanteans , who can lift over 4 tons ) | '''Class 5 to Unknown Striking Strength:' Potentially '''Building Class '| Potentially '''Building Class to Multi-Continent Class Durability:''' Potentially '''Building level (His mutated red hyde is far tougher than Captain America's skin.) | Potentially Building level (The armor increased his durability to withstand multiple high-powered ballistic attacks without even a scratch.) to Multi-Continent level '''(He became impervious to almost al forms of physical or mental harm.) Stamina:' High (He can tolerate more damage or fatigue from any apparent than even Captain America.) | Almost limitless (With the Armor's life-support systems, he would not need any form of food, drink, rest or possibly air for survival.) Range':' Extended melee range | Several kilometers with Repulsor blasts to Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Iron Skull''' / Cosmic Skull armored suit:' The Iron Skull's armor contains a variety of offensive weapons that are based on Iron Man's technology. After fusing with the Cosmic Cube, he gained a vast set of new supernatural abilities. Intelligence':' Gifted. He is a master level manipulator, strategist, politician, intimidator, interrogator, espionage, scientist, militant, spy, martial artist, marksman, scientist, intuitive genius, enforcer & leader. However, all of his intellectual abilities are based on Nazism. '''Weaknesses:' Nothing notable | None Notable